A question of Motivation
Information : Le contexte externe à l’entreprise (lieu, temps, contexte économique) n’étant pas dévoilé dans le cas, nous ne pouvons donc pas spéculer énormément à cet égard. Type de l’entreprise : L’entreprise pour laquelle travaillent les individus mentionnés dans ce cas est un supermarché. Peu d’informations nous sont transmises à son sujet. Ainsi nous ne savons ni son nom, ni si elle fait partie d’une chaîne de distribution. L’entreprise a récemment introduit un nouveau service, le centre culinaire qui semble être une réussite. Selon les informations divulguées, la hiérarchisation de l’entreprise ne semble pas différente de n’importe quel supermarché. Ainsi, plusieurs gérants s’occupent de la gestion des différents départements du magasin. Chaque gérant a de l’autorité sur les activités de son département ainsi que sur les employés qui y sont affectés. Les deux personnages principaux du cas, Stéphanie et Alex, travaillent dans des départements différents et ont par conséquent des patrons différents. Peu d’information est disponible quant au nombre de départements et leur nature. Alex travaille pour le département des produits (ce qui est assez vague) et celui de Stéphanie n’est pas spécifié mais ses tâches donnent davantage dans le service à la clientèle. Le cas ne fait pas vraiment mention de la communication au sein de l’entreprise mais on peut imaginer qu’elle tend à varier selon le département ainsi que le gérant. Description du problème Alex est démotivé par son travail étudiant. Il en a marre de placer des pommes sur une étagère: « If I have to look at another apple, I’m going to be sick ». Il se plaint également de sa rémunération: «the pay isn't great». Il ressent une iniquité défavorable en se comparant à ses collègues : «I’ve heard that she gets paid more…». Alex continue ce travail au supermarché uniquement parce qu'il n’a pas le choix car il serait assez tenté à démissionner. Dans son département, son gérant Dan l’assigne toujours à la même responsabilité, il est sévère (parfois condescendant) et ne partage aucune prise de décision avec ses employés. Bref, Alex fait face à un problème de motivation au travail. Il ne se réalise pas et se trouve sous-payé. La situation de Stéphanie, quant qu’à elle, est totalement différente. En effet, cette dernière semble enthousiaste par rapport à son travail : «...arriving and leaving work each day with a smile on her face». Son gérant de département, Jonathan, lui laisse beaucoup plus de liberté. Il est notamment réputé pour créer de la polyvalence dans les tâches de ses employés. Le département préféré de Stéphanie est le centre culinaire car Jonathan l’a nommée responsable afin de montrer aux clients où trouver dans les rayons les ingrédients des recettes présentées au supermarché. Il lui a déterminé un objectif ambitieux et clair, et si elle réussit, elle obtiendra un bonus (motivation par les objectifs). Finalement, Alex éprouve un degré très faible de satisfaction au travail, étant peu motivé par ses responsabilités, souffrant d'un manque de reconnaissance ainsi que d'un manque d'occasion de se réaliser. Conséquences : Alex semble être démotivé par les tâches que lui assigne son superviseur. L’attitude qu’il projette nuit à l'atmosphère de travail et au rendement de l'entreprise. De plus, il vit une relation très médiocre avec son superviseur, ce qui le démotive. En tant qu’étudiant, Alex travaille pour payer ses études et non parce qu’il aime cela. S’il avait le choix, il quitterait son travail sans tarder : « This job is okay, but I’d probably leave if I could ». Alex démontre du désintérêt pour plusieurs raisons. Cependant, un employé démotivé ne donne jamais un maximum d’efforts pour l’accomplissement d’une tâche. Alex n’est donc pas un employé rentable pour l’entreprise, et cela n'est pas de nature à plaire à la direction. Causes : La faible motivation d’Alex s’explique de diverses façons. Tout d’abord, le jeune étudiant est frustré par la façon dont il est traité. En plus d’effectuer les mêmes tâches jour après jour, contrairement à son amie Stéphanie qui a la chance de pratiquer de nouvelles fonctions, Alex est payé moins cher qu’une jeune fille qui vient de rentrer dans l’entreprise il y a à peine trois mois : «Apparently, she gets paid $2.00 more an hour, but I do the same things that she does ». Cette injustice au niveau de son travail est l'une des principales causes qui rend Alex démotivé et moins efficace. En effet, le superviseur d’Alex, Dan, semble oublier d’appliquer une justice distributive. Dan ne doit pas favoriser les filles parce qu’elles le complimentent régulièrement. Il devrait traiter tout le monde de la même façon et avoir une meilleure communication avec ses employés au lieu de les traiter comme des pions et se montrer condescendant à l'occasion (lorsque qu'il met en question le fait qu'Alex soit à l'université). L’attitude de Dan explique donc le faible niveau de motivation d'Alex face à son travail, ce qui nuit au rendement de l’entreprise.